Demon Blood and a Hanyou's Love
by XxBlackmistxX
Summary: INUxKAG Kagome’s Family secretly has demon blood in it. When she gets badly injured one day, her blood and Inuyasha may be her only hope. What happens when her demon blood causes a change that will change her life and Inuyasha’s? First fanfic don't lie
1. True Feeling Confessed

**Chapter One- True Fealings Confessed**

It was a usual day as Kagome and InuYasha walked along the dirt path. They were in there way toward Kaede's hut after a week of traveling and hunting jewel shards. Sango and Miroku had already confessed there feeling for each other long ago. The had gotten married and lived in the village with Kohaku. They would soon have a baby and couldn't risk fighting alongside InuYasha and Kagome, but would do so if it was extremely important.

They walked for a few minutes in total silence._ "God I love him so much, but he thinks I'm a stupid human and couldn't careless." _Kagome thought to herself.

"_Why is Kagome so kind to me. She doesn't reject me like most do_…" InuYasha's thoughts were instantly broken as he heard Kagome voice.

"Inuyasha, two jewel shards are near by, over there." she said as she pointed West

"Alright, lets go" he said as he signaled for Kagome to climb on his back.

They soon reached a small clearing in the woods. InuYasha gently placed Kagome down and unsheathed his Tetsaiga. Soon two youkai appeared in the clearing. They appeared human but InuYasha could easily tell the were demons by their odor. One was a fox demon and the other a cat demon

"Kagome, stay behind me," Inuyasha growled.

Just then, Inuyasha leapt forward and brought his Tetsaiga down to strike the cat youkai. The demon easily dodged it and slashed at Inuyasha's chest. Blood dripped from the four slashes across Inuyasha's chest and he quickly counter attacked and cut off the demon's head.

"Inuyasha, look out behind you," Kagome shouted as the second one dashed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly jumped in the air and landed behind the demon. At the same time his eyes grew wide a the cat demon grew in size, his eyes were blood red and saliva dripped from his open mouth which showed his oversized fangs. The demon swung at Inuyasha and missed .

Kagome quickly shot an arrows and hit the demons back, but it had no effect Then, the demon headed straight for Kagome. She couldn't move as she was stunned with fear. Inuyasha quickly ran to her and carried her to the other side of the clearing. He placed here down and told her to shoot a sacred arrow when he attacks

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted at the same time that Kagome shot a sacred arrow.

The attack surrounded the arrow as it headed straight for its target. The energy from the wind scar helped the arrow beak through the demons protective barrier. The arrowed hit the demons chest and he disintegrated leaving behind the shard as it fell to the ground. Kagome quickly found the one from the fox demon and she put them in the container she always carried.

"How could you be so stupid," Inuyasha yelled as he shook Kagome from her shoulders," You could've gotten yourself killed.

Kagome didn't answer him. She started to continue her walk to the village. "_Was he really that worried about me? He never seemed to care before." _She kept asking her self this until she made it back to the village and into Kaede's hut.

"Hello child," Kaede said as Kagome entered the hut. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked as she noticed Kagome's confused look.

"Oh, nothing," she quickly lied.

Just then, Inuyasha walked in and sat down in the corner of the hut. "_What was wrong with Kagome? I was only worried about her" he_ thought to himself.

He looked over to see Kagome's beautiful eyes staring at him. They both quickly looked away with as a slight blush appeared on their faces. Inuyasha then left the hut and started to walk off into the forest. Kagome secretly followed, wondering were he was going. He walked to the sacred tree to were he was pinned for fifty years.

He then started to think about Kagome. How he secretly loved her and would never tell her in fear that she would reject him. "_How could anyone love a lowly half-breed?" _He asked himself. Just then he sensed someone was coming towards him. He quickly turned around to see Kikyou.

"Are you ready to go to hell with me?" she asked in a harsh voice as she moved closer.

"No, I'll never go to hell with you." he was cut off as Kikyou interrupted.

"Its that whore, isn't it. Kagome" she said with a hate in her voice.

"She isn't a whore, don't you ever say that about her! I love her."

"So be it, I release you from your promise you made to me." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him for one last time.

Kagome came in to late. She only saw him kissing her and then ran off with tears in her eyes.

"_I knew he didn't care for me. He still loves Kikyou. I was so stupid to think he could love a girl like me." _was all she thought as she ran to Kaede's village.

InuYasha instantly smelt the strong mixture of Kagome's sent and tears. He knew what she saw and instantly ran towards the village.

Kagome was packing her things and was getting ready to leave. She said goodbye to Kaede. When she opened the door to leave she saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it wasn't what u think………." Inuyasha began but was cut off

"SIT!

InuYasha instantly dropped as she said that word, landing face first with a ground-shaking crash.

"What was that for, wench ?", Inuyasha screamed, after he regained control of his body.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears starting to form in her eyes, Inuyasha recognized that look and instantly knew what was about to happen.

"I'm going home." was the only thing she said before storming off toward the well.

It had started to rain and he lost his senses, but it didn't matter. He knew were she was going. Kagome ran to the well and jumped in. The blue light surrounded her as she fell. When she hit the floor she looked up too see the well house . She quickly got up and ran to her house. Opened the front door and ran upstairs to her room. She didn't even bother to say hello to her family. They knew InuYasha had done something foolish again. Kagome laid on her bed and stated crying until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha quickly climbed out of the well after he followed Kagome into it. He could see her bedroom light was off once he exited the well house, but he knew she was there. He could smell the salt that was coming from the house. He quickly ran and jumped to the tree that was next to her window. He looked in to see Kagome on her bed asleep, but with her cheeks covered in tears. He opened the window and jumped in, he landed softly on her floor without making a sound. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then she woke up.

"Inu…Inuyasha" she said still partially asleep.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Earlier, I was trying to say it wasn't what you thought it was. I wasn't kissing Kikyou. It was her last kiss before she went to hell, without me." Inuyasha said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha, does that mean that you don't love her anymore." Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.

"No, I will always love her," he said, as Kagome's eyes started to water again. "Kagome please don't cry, I hate it when u cry. I will always love her but not in the way I love you", he said as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I know you could never love a half-breed like me, but I….."

He was cut off as Kagome pressed her lips against his. His muscles were tense at the sudden surprise but he soon relaxed.

"Inuyasha, I love you too. I don't care if you're a half-breed. I would love you no matter what you were. I was always afraid you wouldn't love me because you still love Kikyou."

She then felt his arms tighten around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha laid down pulling her with him. He pulled her as close as he could and wrapped his arm around her in a protective and possessive way.

Kagome curled up in his grasp as she fell asleep, happier than she ever was in her entire life. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as they both fell asleep.


	2. The Truth Revealed

-1Disclaimer: I ,and no matter how much my sister wishes she did, don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Summary: Kagome's Family secretly has demon blood in it. When she gets badly injured one day, her blood and Inuyasha may be her only hope. What happens when her demon blood causes a change that will change her life and Inuyasha's? First fanfic so be truthful, bad or good (Inu/Kag lemon warning)

**Demon Blood and a Hanyou's Love**

_**Previously: **_"Inuyasha, I love you too. I don't care if you're a hanyou. I would love you no matter what you were. I was always afraid you wouldn't love me because you still love Kikyou." She then felt his arms tighten around her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha laid down pulling her with him. He pulled her as close as he could, but made she he didn't hurt her with his strength.

Kagome curled up in his grasp as she fell asleep, happier than she ever was in her entire life. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as they both fell asleep.

_**Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**_

The next day Kagome woke up. She felt a slight pressure on her back and then remembered that night's events. _"Inuyasha confessed his feeling for me! I love him so much."_ Inuyasha was awake before her and was waiting for her to wake up so he wouldn't disturb her sleep. When he heard her breath speed up, he knew she was finally awake. He moved his head up to her ear an whispered into her ear, "Good morning my love."

This sent chills down her spine and he could feel her tense up for a second. She then loosened up and turn around to face him. "Good morning." she said then added, "Thank you."

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face, " Why are you thanking me?"

" Thanks for being with me. For always being there when I needed you. For being by my side no matter what. Inuyasha, thank you for loving me

"Kagome, I will always be there for you. You don't need to worry about me leaving you, and you never have to thank me. I will always protect the ones I love." Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome's beautiful eyes.

Kagome smiled and then pulled Inuyasha closer to her. She then gave him a kiss. And she began to rub his ears. She could hear a slight purr coming from deep inside Inuyasha. He began to lean his head so she could rub the more sensitive spots. The purr got louder and Inuyasha began to breath heavily.

" Kagome, you got to stop. If you continue that my youkai instincts might take over. I could hurt you and I couldn't live if that happened." Inuyasha warned between short breaths.

Kagome stopped rubbing his ears but pushed deeper into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it. They began a small war of the tongues as they explored each others mouths. Inuyasha couldn't believe how could Kagome tasted. He wanted all of her but he tried to keep control. He did not want to do anything she didn't want. They soon stopped, Inuyasha whimpered when they did. Kagome simply smiled as she got up out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she then ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

She ran to the door and started to walk out. Then she quickly poked her head through the doorway and said, "would you like to join me?" with a sly grin on her face.

"What, is she serious?" he thought before he gave one of his famous, "feh".

"Suite yourself," she said still grinning as she left the room.

Inuyasha could here her giggling as she walked down the hall. He quickly got up and headed downstairs. He could smell food and it was making his nose go crazy. He loved Mrs. Higurahsi's cooking. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her warm smile.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know u were here. Would u like something to eat?" she said as she quickly hugged him (A/N she knows he will eventually be his son-in-law).

"Ramen?" Inuyasha said instantly.

" So that's were all my ramen has been disappearing to. Kagome has been bringing it too you hasn't she?" she said playfully as she put water to boil.

Just then Kagome walked in. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare until Kagome cleared her throat when she noticed him. "_Oh my god, those clothes look great on her, that shirt shows her perfect curves, and those pants. They just make you want to….. No, Inuyasha control yourself." _ He quickly shook off his thoughts and sat down at the table, waiting for his ramen. Kagome sat down next to him and moved her chair closer than usual. He quickly looked at her. They were looking into each other's eyes. When Inuyasha saw his ramen in front of him, they both looked away with a bit of a blush on their faces. Inuyasha was through his fourth bowl by the time Kagome finished her first. She simply looked at him and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today? I figured we could spend one night here since we're already here,"

Inuyasha simply nodded, how could he refuse such a simple request to the love of his life.

"I don't know. I haven't been here to often and I don't know what there is to do in this era," Inuyasha said with a bit of a blank face.

"How bout we go to the park and then see a movie." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, go take a shower," Kagome said smiling.

"Huh, if you say so," Inuyasha said a bit flummoxed.

He quickly went up to the bathroom, but there was a problem, "Kagome!" he shouted.

She entered the bathroom" what is it ?" she asked, and she laughed when she saw Inuyasha being soaked with freezing water.

"Kagome, help me," Inuyasha whimpered as he tried to stop the water from falling on him.

Kagome quickly jumped into the shower and tried to help him. She was trying to turn the handle to stop the water but Inuyasha was in the way trying to protect himself from the water. They slipped. Inuyasha fell on his back and Kagome on top of him. They were face to face. Inuyasha found it hard to control himself while she was on top of him in that position He didn't want her to move. They both blushed and then he helped her up. He moved some wet hair from her face and then pulled her face toward him. They once again had a passionate kiss. They broke it as Inuyasha felt footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly gave Kagome a towel and then shook himself dry, much like a dog would, then Kagome's mom entered.

"What was that ruckus?" she asked with worry on her face.

"Nothing, Inuyasha was just having trouble with the shower." Kagome answered, a bit embarrassed.

Her mom quickly left to start cooking lunch.

"Well, I got to go change," Kagome said before quickly running off in her soaking close.

After ten minutes Inuyasha walk toward Kagome's room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said

"Yeah?" she replied.

Inuyasha took this as a sign she was done and entered the room. When he did he saw Kagome pulling down her shirt as she finished getting ready. _"She is so hot." _He thought as he quickly turned a light shade of pink.

"Ready to go," he asked.

"Yes, but I think we should skip the park. We lost some time in the bathroom," she said as she too turn pink.

"Alright, lets go to the…..what's it called?" he asked trying to remember the name.

"The theatre, now lets go. My cute little Hanyou," she said smiling at him.

He quickly turned around and starting walking. He followed Kagome and after awhile ended up carrying her. It was an hour and a half walk, but with Inuyasha it took a mere 20 minutes. He was too excited to wait while they walked. When they arrived she quickly warned her about how much larger and louder it was going to be then the TV at home. He quickly nodded.

As they exited Inuyasha was thrilled. He loved all the noise and the huge screen. It seemed to amaze his senses and he loved it. Later that day they decided not to stay there. Although Kagome wished to stay, she missed the feudal era. She quickly packed her stuff into her he yellow bag and then headed off for the well. Inuyasha ran after her. She started running faster and Inuyasha took this as a challenge. He used his demon speed an caught up to her in a matter of milliseconds. He picked her up and ran to the well and jumped in. before Kagome knew what happened she was already in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha as carrying her to the village.

"Inuyasha stopped suddenly and softly put Kagome down and told her to hide somewhere.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"My brother," he said ,and sure enough, Sesshomaru appeared over the tree tops.

"Hello brother," he said coldly as he slowly walked closer to Inuyasha.

"what so you want?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why its quite simple, I came to kill you, and your filthy human mate." he said in a harsh voice as he dashed for Inuyasha.

At the threat to Kagome, Inuyasha was instantly furious. He drew his Tetsaiga and blocked Sesshomaru's attacks. When he saw a break in his pattern, he took his chance. He quickly brought his Tetsaiga to the ground.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted as the lines of energy flew to Sesshomaru.

It hit him. When the smoke clear, Sesshomaru was barley standing. With his last bit of life and breath, he dashed to Kagome and ran his hand through her stomach.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha as he ran to Kagome as his brother's lifeless body fell to the ground. "I won't lose you, I couldn't live without you," he then picked her up and ran to the village. He reached speeds he never knew he could. He made it in record time and ran into Kaede's hut.

Kaede looked over and saw the hanyou holding the nearly dead Kagome. She was unconscious but still alive.

"quickly. Lay her down over here," she said as she lead Inuyasha to a mat on a counter.

He softly put her down and then looked at Kaede.

"will she be alright?" he asked. Kaede noticed a caring tone he had never used before.

"I'll will do my best Inuyasha but she is very lucky to be alive as it is at the moment. The poison has spread through her rapidly. Just then Kagome awoke.

"Inuyasha," she said in a weak voice. "please don't let me die." she was then out again.

Inuyasha ran through the woods as he collected the herbs Kaede had sent him to get_." Never Kagome, I'll do everything in my power to stop you from dieing."_ He then returned minutes later with a basket full of herbs. When he walked in he noticed a surprised look on Kaede's face.

"what is it?" he asked worrying the worst for Kagome. He listened and heard her weak breath and knew she was still alive. He relaxed a little.

"Inuyasha, come here. Look at this." Kaede said and then moved out of the way for him to get a good look at Kagome.

"_How could this be?" he thought as he stared at Kagome._ Her hair now had white strands of highlights and she had claws, like Inuyasha. He could see small fangs protruding from her partially open mouth and her sent had changed. She now smelled like a Hanyou.

"How could this be?" he asked.

" There are only two possible answers to that question. One is simple she has been part demon her whole life, but it was hidden. This near deaf situation must have awakened her demon side. It is allowing her to heal faster. It is certain that she will survive. The other possibility is that somehow, demon blood got into her blood system. It could slowly change her into a part demon but this is very unlikely. For that to happen it would take weeks and maybe even months." Kaede explained.

Now certain that she would survive he left quickly after thanking Kaede. He ran towards the well and jumped in. he then sprinted to the house and opened the door. He found Kagome's mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What brings you back so soon," she asked.

"Tell me, is there any possibility that Kagome is part demon?" he asked with a demanding tone.

Mrs. Higurahsi's face instantly changed. it was a mixture of surprise and shame.

" Yes, her father was a demon. I never wanted Kagome to know, I was worried that she would be hateful of her parents and herself. Her father soon died. He was working in a bank that was robbed. He instinctively tried to defend everyone there but was shot multiple times in the head. We had him cremated. When she was born 2 months later, you couldn't find a demon trait anywhere. She had her father's eyes but that was it. We figured that in the unlikely chance she turned out human. We have believed this ever since." she told her story and started to cry. Inuyasha was immediately started comforting her. He thought of her as his mother. He hated seeing her cry.

When she was calm again he said thank you. He decided he would explain what happened at a later time, when Kagome was better. He started for the well. He was going to tell Kaede what he found. Now that the truth was revealed.

**The end for now   
**

Well, sry it took a few days to get this in. I'm doing this completely off the top of my head so it takes a while to get my thoughts straight. This was also a pretty long chapter in my view

Well thx for reading. Remember to review. It makes me feel better knowing that someone wants me to continue.

**Chapter 3: Kagome's recovery and Inuyasha's suprise**


	3. Kagome's Recovery and Inuyasha's Suprise

-**Disclaimer: I ,and no matter how much my sister wishes she did, don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Summary: Kagome's Family secretly has demon blood in it. When she gets badly injured one day, her blood and Inuyasha may be her only hope. What happens when her demon blood causes a change that will change her life and Inuyasha's? First fanfic so be truthful, bad or good (Inu/Kag lemon warning).

**Demon Blood and a Hanyou's Love**

_**Previously: **_" Yes, her father was a demon. I never wanted Kagome to know, I was worried that she would be hateful of her parents and herself. Her father soon died. He was working in a bank that was robbed. He instinctively tried to defend everyone there but was shot multiple times in the head. We had him cremated. When she was born 2 months later, you couldn't find a demon trait anywhere. She had her father's eyes but that was it. We figured that in the unlikely chance she turned out human. We have believed this ever since." she told her story and started to cry. Inuyasha was immediately started comforting her. He thought of her as his mother. He hated seeing her cry.

When she was calm again he said thank you. He decided he would explain what happened at a later time, when Kagome was better. He started for the well. He was going to tell Kaede what he found. Now that the truth was revealed.

_**Chapter 3: Kagome's recovery and Inuyasha's Surprise**_

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and headed for Kaede. He made it there in a matter of minutes and quickly ran toward the hut Kagome was in. When he arrived he was instantly relieved . He saw Kagome was awake but she couldn't move a single muscle. She could only speak. Inuyasha quickly moved toward her and kneeled by her side. He bent over kissed her and smiled down at her.

"Kagome, you don't know how happy it makes me that you will live. I was so worried," he began to cry. He leaned down and rested his head on Kagome shoulder.

"Inuyasha, how come I can smell you so well? Before you even entered the village I could smell and hear you." Kagome questioned a little confused.

"It's that…….wait. Kaede didn't tell you?" he asked in surprise.

"No, she said you would tell me when you returned." she mumbled.

" you see, the thing is that you're a hanyou," he said, worried about her reaction.

"Oh, that's awesome. Now me and you can be together for almost eternity." se said smiling." but how?"

"well I went to ask your mom while you were resting. She said that your father was a demon. She said that while you were pregnant, your father was killed. When you were born, your mother didn't see anything about that resembled a demon. You had your father's eyes, but that was all. Kaede thinks that the demon inside you has been dormant. The attack Sesshomaru inflicted on you awoke the demon. That is why you're healing so quickly" he said as he looked down too see her wound wasn't even half as bad as it was earlier.

" That explains why whenever I asked about my father, my mother always tried to leave the subject. She would simply say he left us," Kagome explained.

For the next few days Kagome still couldn't move much. Inuyasha had to carry her every, he had to feed her.

" Inuyasha, will you give me a bath?" she asked a little embarrassed one day.

"what/ are you serious?" he asked, she nodded her head slightly," are you sure, I don't want to do anything that could offend you." she simply nodded again." alright, lets go."

Inuyasha slowly walked toward the hot spring that was nearby. He took his time, seeing if Kagome would suddenly change her mind. When he arrived, he began to slowly take her close off. He started with her shirt. As he lifted it, he purposely scratched her stomach up to below her perfectly round breasts with his claws. He than began to pull her skirt down. Once again scratching her slightly. This sent shiver up Kagome's spine and she purred softly, Inuyasha giggled as she turned as red as his Kimono when he started to pull down her underwear. His eyes stared for a moment at her womanhood between her thighs. He then went back up and tried to unhook her bra. After several attempts, he finally got it. He backed away and couldn't believe his eyes as he backed away.

Kagome was in front of him. She was completely nude. Her raven hair with white stripes , her hair seemed to have grown all they way to her waist. Along with her two velvety smooth dog ears, it made him love her more. Her perfect curves just tempted him to take her entirely. He went back to her and picked her up bridal style. His ears lowered as he felt her butt push against his arms. He could barley control himself. All he wanted to do at the moment as show Kagome how much he loved her, but he would wait till she was ready. He grabbed the shampoo from inside her yellow bag. He had brought it when she asked him to before he brought her to the hot spring. He slowly placed her in the water. He then began to pore some shampoo into his hand and then massaged Kagome's hair. He was slightly puling it as he was trying to avoid falling into the water. Her reached across from her. She kept letting out slight whimpers of pain.

" Inuyasha, why don't you just come into the water. I know you want to," she commented a little shyly.

Inuyasha immediately obeyed. He threw off his clothes and slowly walked in into the warm water. He lifted Kagome and sat her on his lap. They both blushed a little when Kagome felt his manhood under her. She was leaning against his chest. He then began his task of washing her hair.

"Kagome, take a deep breath, " he said.

She listened and then he slowly pulled her under water to rinse her hair. He brought her up quickly know that if she ran out of air, she would have no way of telling him. He then reached over and grabbed the soap. He began scrubbing it against her back. When he was she he finished there, he moved to he chest. He rubbed there and made sure he avoided her breast. He slowly wet lower and cleaned her legs and began waking his way up her inner thighs . He than turn her around so that she was facing him with her legs around hi waist. They both noticed their position but didn't mind. Out of nowhere e thrust two fingers into her core. She let out a howl of pain which slowly turned to pleasure. When he was certain she was comfortable he slowly began to push and pull his fingers while his other hand supported her back. She started moaning in pleasure and arched her back pushing into him, each time getting louder and louder and the he thrust another finger in. he went even faster, when she was close to her climax Inuyasha gave a last burst of energy as he sped up for the last time. She came. He quickly pulled his hand out of her and above the water. He licked up every drop of her sweet juices that were left on his hand. After they rested for a while Inuyasha slowly lifted her and dressed her again. He then started to walk off to the village, once again carrying her bridal style.

_**END**_

_**Sorry chapter is so short. I'm getting tired. I'm trying to write a chapter each day. I'm having trouble think of what to write next, if you have any suggestions please add them to review. I fell so lazy, I want to continue but I have school. Well tomorrow ill try to get chapter four up.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Jewel is Almost Done**_


	4. The Jewel is Almost Complete Part:1

Disclaimer: I ,and no matter how much my sister wishes she did, don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Summary: Kagome's Family secretly has demon blood in it. When she gets badly injured one day, her blood and Inuyasha may be her only hope. What happens when her demon blood causes a change that will change her life and Inuyasha's? First fanfic so be truthful, bad or good (Inu/Kag lemon warning).

**Demon Blood and a Hanyou's Love**

she was comfortable he slowly began to push and pull his fingers while his other hand supported her back. She started moaning in pleasure and arched her back pushing into him, each time getting louder and louder and the he thrust another finger in. he went even faster, when she was close to her climax Inuyasha gave a last burst of energy as he sped up for the last time. She came. He quickly pulled his hand out of her and above the water. He licked up every drop of her sweet juices that were left on his hand. After they rested for a while Inuyasha slowly lifted her and dressed her again. He then started to walk off to the village, once again carrying her bridal style.

**Chapter 4: The Jewel is almost Done _ Part:1_**

They arrived in the village, neither speaking of the earlier incident. Inuyasha brought Kagome to the hut and laid her down on the mat. He started to leave.

"Inuyasha, were are you going?" Kagome asked

"it's a surprise, just get your rest," he answered as he left the hut.

He ran for the well and jumped in. he was going to tell Mrs. Higurashi what had happened. He didn't want her worrying and she deserved to know everything. He looked up and saw the well house. He jumped out and walked to sacred tree. He needed to think of how to put his words. He jumped up and went to the top branch. He sat down on one of its huge braches and started to think. A few minutes later he smelled someone coming closer. Mrs. Higurashi was taking a walk outside. He could tell he was worried and he jumped down. He landed without a sound behind her. He tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" she asked. He could tell she was worried about her.

"Follow me," he said as he led her to the well house. He picked her up softly and jumped in. He then emerged 500 years into the past. He climbed out and Mrs. Higurashi stared in amazement

" this is amazing. Its so wonderful here." she said still staring.

Inuyasha smiled and they began to walk to the village. He kept his senses alert. Kagome had already been injured here and he would never forgive himself if her mother was. He began o speed up a little. They were soon jogging. By the time they reached the village, Mrs. Higurashi was panting and grasping for air. Inuyasha noticed this and instantly apologized.

"Sorry, I forgot how old you were. You shouldn't be running like that," He said.

"WHAT?. OLD! HOW DARE YOU. IM AS HEALTHY AS KAGOME." she said smiling in a playful way.

Inuyasha smiled back and entered Kaede's hut.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi shouted as she walked to Kagome. She instantly stopped and froze in place.

"Mom," Kagome said surprised." what are you doing here?" she then, looked at Inuyasha. "did you bring her here?" she asked.

"Yes, I wanted you to tell your mom what happened and she should tell you about your father." he said.

They talked for an hour about Kagome's dad. She kept asking question that her mother never answered before. She asked how he looked, what type of demon, how nice was he, how he acted. She wanted a complete description of him. After she was satisfied with her answers she began to tell her mother of how she became injured. Her mother began to cry and soon they turned into tears of joy. At first she was sad at how terribly injured Kagome was, but she soon realized that Kagome being injured and turning into a half-demon brought her closer to Inuyasha. She knew that Kagome was to live a life with him.

"Ok well, i see that you guys have everything under control so ill be going now," she got up and headed for the door. Inuyasha followed after kissing Kagome and lead Mrs. Higurashi to the well. When they arrived they both jumped down. Inuyasha helped her out into her house and then returned to Kagome.

The next few days were spent helping the village. Inuyasha helped with farming and he fought off a few demons that attracted to the jewels Kagome had with her. She began to gain control of her arms and then legs. Two weeks later she could move on her own. With the shards Inuyasha obtained from the defeated demons the jewel was nearing its completion. When Kagome was finally better they set off to find the last few before they went after Naraku. They also needed time for Miroku and Sango to return from their honeymoon. Shippo was in the demon slayer village, he was helping rebuild it. Kagome and Inuyasha first went towards there to help Shippo and the village. Then they would wait for the other two lovebirds to return.

_**End**_

_**Sorry this one is so short. It is only part one of chapter four so don't worry. I am still looking for ideas and reviews. I feel so bad doing this but it is 2 am here and I got school and I'm currently sick. Ill update soon, just plz review**_


	5. Update Notice! ! ! !

-1Ok.. First off I apologize that I haven't updated in over a month. And secondly I have a proposal.

I can either continue The current story and leave it as is or revise it and make a new version. Note it wont be too different. The main story will remain the same but I will change things to make it seems more interesting and detailed. I would add certain things to help explain what I meant or take pointless things out. PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION

I will make my decision by majority vote. And for those that read my story when it originally came out.. Read chapter one again. This is an example of what I shall do if you desire a revised and newer version. Thank You

I will choose what I shall do when 10-15 people have submitted an opinion so please respond soon.

And if you choose to allow me to make update version I might combine chapters 3 and 4 and continue making chapters longer.


End file.
